vacances dans les iles
by misao maxwell
Summary: fic entièrement dédicacée a Lowane. Lowane et ses deux meilleurs amis Quatre et Duo partent passer leur vacances ds les iles ou ils vont faire des rencontre qui changeront leur vie
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Vacances dans les îles

Autrice : Misao Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre: Délire, romance

Vacances dans les îles

Disclaimer :

Et non tous ces bishos m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais ça m'empêches pas de les utiliser dans mes fics ^^ sauf Misao et Lowane vu que misao c'est moi et que Lowane est une copine^^. D'ailleurs cette fic et pour elle héhé c'était pour lui changer les idées^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira mime ^^. Sinon comme vous pourrez le remarquer j'ai changer de frère l'espace de cette fic maintenant je suis las sœur de…..pas de spoiler si vous voulez le savoir lisez p !^^

Chapitre 1 : les vacances commencent

Enfin les vacances ! on pouvait dire qu'elle les avait attendues celles-là. Lowane était une jeune fille de 19 ans aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et aux yeux émeraudes à la lueur malicieuse. C'était le moi de juillet et avec ses deux meilleurs amis Quatre et Duo, ils avaient décidé de s'offrir un moi de vacances dans les îles. Rien qu'a penser aux vacances de rêves qu'ils allaient passer, Lowane avait vraiment hâte que ce satané avion atterrisse. Malheureusement pour elle il venait à peine de décoller et elle devrait attendre de longues heures avant d'apercevoir enfin les cocotiers et le sable fin des îles paradisiaques. Afin de faire un peu passer le temps et vu qu'elle ne pouvais pas papoter avec Duo (Quatre avait trouvé préférable de les tenir éloigné pendant la durée du vol pour qu'ils se tiennent à peu près tranquilles), elle décida de regarder un film. Après avoir fait le tour des films proposés elle opta pour merlin l'enchanteur de Walt disney dont elle gardait de bons souvenirs [1].

« -Tiens on a eut la même idée s'exclama sa voisine, une filles aux yeux cobalt pétillants de malices et aux longs cheveux bruns réunis en deux longues nattes.

-J'adore Merlin avec sa longue barbe il me fait trop rire lui répondit Lowane. J'm'apelle Lowane  et toi ?

-Misao Yuy !^^ lui répondit la nattée.

-Toi aussi t'es en vacances ?

-Viiiiiiiiii! je suis en vac' avec nii-san Wuffy et Trowa^^ et toi t'es toute seule ?

-Nan je suis avec mes meilleurs amis Quatre Raberba Winner et Duo Maxwell mais Quatre à pas voulu que Duo et moi on se mette côte à côte parce qu'il trouve qu'on est pas assez sages lui répondit la jeune fille en affichant une moue boudeuse.

-J'te comprends c'est pas juste ! Moi nii-san à pas voulu que je me mette à côté de Wuffy résultat je peux pas l'embêter râla Misao en affichant elle aussi une moue boudeuse.

-Bon bah tant pis on a qu'a en profité pour faire la causette toutes les deux s'exclama Lowane en affichant un grand sourire.

-Hai !en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne !^^ »

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent donc le reste du vol à bavarder. Elles s'entendaient et s'amusaient tellement bien qu'elles ne virent pas le temps passer et c'est à regret qu'elles durent se séparer à l'aéroport.

« -Bon bah j'me suis bien amusée claironna Lowane en s'étirant comme un chat.

-Moi aussi s'écria Misao l'imitant. Bon bah faut qu'j'y aille sinon nii-san va me tuer^^ Salut lo-chan^^ j'éspère qu'on se reverra !

-vii moi aussi répondit Lowane en regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner en courant vers un groupe de passager. »

En courant vers son frère, la nattée ne regardant pas où elle allait entra dans quelqu'un et faillit tomber sur les fesses mais deux bras la retinrent et elle reparti en sautillant après s'être vaguement excuser.

« -Quelle drôle de fille constata Duo en la regardant s'éloigner (bah vi c'est ds lui qu'elle s'est cognée^^)

-Duooo s'exclama une fusée brune en fonçant vers lui.

-Lowane !^^ alors qu'es-ce t'as fait pendant ce long vol loin de moi tu t'es ennuyée ?

-Pas du tout au contraire je me suis bien amusée répondit la jeune fille en affichant un grand sourire.

-Tu t'es pas ennuyée sans moi ? j'en crois pas un mot !

-Et bah t'as tord ! p rétorqua son amie en lui tirant la langue. Il est où Quat-chan ?

-Parti appelé un taxi faut qu'on le rejoigne lui répondit l'américain.

-Hai !

-Bon alors tu m'explique comment t'as fait pour pas t'ennuyer ?

-héhé…fit simplement la jeune fille en rejoignant Quatre qui les attendait dans le taxi ».

********

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôtel avec son frère et ses amis, Misao fut surprise de voir Lowane se dirigeant elle aussi vers la réception accompagnée par deux jeunes garçons : un petit blond et un brun aux longs cheveux nattés qu'elle trouvait très à son goût.

«-Lowane s'exclama t'elle en se précipitant vers sa nouvelle amie laissant à son frère le soin de porter ses affaires.[2]

-Misao s'étonna la jeune en voyant une furie brune courant dans sa direction.

-Tu m'avais pas dit qu'on partageait le même hôtel !

-En fait j'ai pas pensé à te le demander^^ en tout cas c'est cool s'exclama Lowane

-Vi troooooooop^^

-Ah oh fait Misao j'te présente Quat-chan et Duo mes deux meilleurs amis. Et vous deux j'vous présente Misao la fille à côté de qui j'étais dans l'avion.

-On s'est déjà vu lança Duo.

-Ah bon ? quand ça demanda la nattée.

-Tu m'es rentrée dedans à l'aéroport^^

-Ah c'était toi désolée^^

-MISAO ! gronda une voix derrière la jeune fille.

-Hee-chan ? s'étonna celle-ci

-J'peux savoir c'qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ? lui demanda son frère.

-Vi c'est simple j'ai vu Lowane alors j'ai été la voir^^

-Ah cette Onna elle nous les fera toutes soupira un chinois derrière Heero.

-C'est pas gentil de dire ça Wuffy ! s'indigna la japonaise[3] en affichant une moue boudeuse »

Pendant que Trowa tentait de convaincre Wufei que non il ne fallait pas tuer la sœur de Heero celle-ci se chargea de faire les présentation. Lowane quand à elle ne cessait jeter des p'tits coups d'œils discrets à Heero  qui, elle devait bien l'avouer, était super mignon. Après avoir discuter un petit moment ils partirent donc en direction de la réception afin de récupérer les clés de leur chambre. Cependant tout ne se passa pas comme il avait été prévu.

« -Comment ça vous avez pas nos réservations ? s'exclama Wufei.

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai beau chercher il n'y a aucune réservation à aucun de vos noms expliqua la réceptionniste.

-Fucking shit  grogna Duo.

-Et vous n'avez plus aucunes chambres de libres? Demanda le jeune arabe.

-Si il nous reste quatre chambres doubles.

-On les prends annonça Misao. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Bah vi j'ai pas l'intention de dormir dehors moi ! Alors moi et Lowane on en prends une et vous les mecs vous vous démerdez avec les trois autres expliqua t'elle en prenant les clefs.

-Hnn…fit Heero ce qui voulait dire qu'il acceptait.

-Ca vous dérange pas ? demanda Trowa à Quatre.

-Non pas du tout lui répondit le blond en lui souriant.

-Bon bah alors c'est parfait s'excalama Misao nous on prends une chambre avec vu sur la mer pas vrai Lowane.

-Ah vi alors et on veut la mieux des quatre ! approuva Lowane

-Alors je conseille à ces demoiselles la chambre 106 intervint la réceptionniste.

-Cool alors on la prend claironna Lowane.

-Hai ! tenez les gars débrouillez vous avec les trois autres ajouta la nattée en leur confiant les autres clefs avant de partir avec Lowane en direction de leur chambre pour ranger leurs affaires.

« -Bon bah on fait comment nous ? demanda Duo une foi les deux…filles parties.

-Je refuse de partager ma chambre annonça Wufei.

-Très bien alors on fait moi et Quat-chan ensembles et vous deux aussi alors trancha Duo en s'emparant d'une clé.

-Hnn…fit le japonais

-…approuva Trowa.

-Bon bah alors on va ranger nos affaire on se retrouve tout à l'heure s'exclama Quatre avant de rejoindre sa chambre imité par les quatre autres ».

A suivre…

Notes de l'autrice :

Ayé premier chapitre fini^^. Z'en pensez quoi ? moi j'aime bien et pi c'est marrant d'être dans une fic avec Lowane^^ je suis sûre que je vais bien m'éclater à écrire la suite héhé…^^

Bon bah surtout n'hésiter pas à laisser une chtite review hein ^________________^

[1] héhé désolée mime j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher^^

[2]c'est chouette d'avoir Heero comme frère il porte même mes affaires ^^

Heero : Omae o korosu _

[3]et vi vu que je suis la sœur  de Heero  j'hérite aussi de sa nationalité^^


	2. première soirée

Titre : Vacances dans les îles

Autrice :Misao Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre:un peu de tout^^Délire, romance

Vacances dans les îles

Disclaimer :

Bon bah malheureusement ces bishos sont toujours pas à moi . Z'avez vu je l'ai dit du premier coup ca aide les séances de psychanalyse avec toi mime lol. Bon sinon comme je l'ai déjà dit dans le premier chap mais j'aime bien me répéter lol cette fic est entièrement dédicacée à mime où Lowane de toute facon c'est la même chose XD. Bon bah sinon bonne lecture^^.

Réponse aux reviews :

Leenaren : Et vi t'as vu changer de frangin mais uniquement pour cette fic hein^^ je le reprends après lol sinon je suis contente que tu aime donc voilà la suite^^ et Lowane te dis un gros bonjour voilou^^ j'espère que t'aimera aussi ce chapitre^^ gros bisous

Moon cat : miiiiiiiiiime ^^ contente qu'elle te plaise vu qu'elle est pour toi le contraire serait embêtant -___- lol donc voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras toujours héhé^^ pour Duo j'avoue mais toi tu peux parler avec Hee-chan !lol bon bah bonne lecture mime et archi te dis bonjour XD kissous

Yuna chan : je suis contente que ça te plaise mais exceptionnellement y'aura pas de couple Heero+Duo dans ce te fic^^ j'espère que tu aimeras quand même bisous^^

Chapitre 2 : première soirée

« -Waw trop classe la chambre s'exclama Misao en pénétrant dans la suite suivie de Lowane.

-Clair elle est trop trop grande et qu'elle vue ^^ approuva la jeune fille en allant observer la dite vue sur le balcon.

-Et matte un peu la salle d'eau poursuivit la nattée !

-Wahou ! elle est gigantesque s'émerveilla Lowane en entrant à son tour dans la salle de bain comprenant baignoire, douche, jacouzzi et tout l'touti.

-Bon miss tu prends quel lit ?

-Cui que tu veux lui répondit la brunette.

-Bon bah alors j'prends celui-là s'exclama la japonaise en sautant sur l'un des deux grands lits.

-Ok alors j'prends l'autre^^ lança Lowane en commençant a ranger ses affaires imitée par sa nouvelle amie et compagne de chambre. »

Au bout d'un moment ayant fini avant la japonaise et commençant à s'ennuyer ferme dans son coin une brillante idée naquit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle s'empara de son oreiller un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres et l'envoya sur la nattée qui manqua de se vautrer lamentablement en se prenant le projectile.

« -héhé…en plein dans le mille s'exclama Lowane.

-Raah tu va me le payer s'écria Misao en se lançant sur son amie arme en main (ici l'arme c'est le coussin hein faut suivre p) ».

Une lutte acharnée débuta alors entre les deux filles. Elles trébuchèrent et retombèrent lourdement sur le sol Misao amortissant la chute de son amie. Toutes deux partirent alors dans un énorme fou rire. C'est ce moment que choisit Duo pour entrer dans la chambre.

« -Les filles s'écria t'il en passant la porte de la chambre. Et oh vous êtes o ?….Ah désolé je ne voulais surtout pas vous déranger lança t'il un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres en apercevant les deux jeunes filles toujours par terre.

-Baka ! grogna la japonaise.

-Ce qui veut dire demanda l'américain en abaissant son visage au niveau de celui de la jeune fille. »

En totale synchronie, il se prit deux coussins en pleine figure et se vautra lamentablement sur le sol.

« -Ca veut dire crétin ! lui répondit la japonaise en affichant un sourire espiègle. »

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de nouveau de rire devant la moue boudeuse s'affichait à présent l'américain.

« -Au fait qu'es ce que tu voulais ? demanda Lowane une foi calmée.

-Ah vi c'est vrai en fait comme il est déjà cinq heures on peu pas aller à la plage alors avec Quat-chan on avait penser à aller manger une glace ça vous tente ? demanda le jeune garçon en se relevant.

-Viiiiiiiiiiiiii répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes filles.

-Cool s'enjoua Duo

-On se change je demande à nii-san et aux autres de venir et on es parti annonça la natté.

-Ok fit l'américain en s'installant sur un lit.

-Et Duo on as dit qu'on se changeait alors dehors ! ordonna Lowane.

-Et dire que je coyais pouvoir passé inaperçu dommage s'attrista Duo en prenant un air dramatique.

-Baka ! lui lança la japonaise en le poussant vers la sortie.

-Oh ! un bien vilain mot dans une si jolie bouche souffla l'américain un sourire charmeur étirant ses lèvres. »

Il s'apprêtait a ajouter quelque chose lorsque la jeune fille lui ferma la porte au nez. Il s'en alla alors en souriant et partit rejoindre son jeune ami arabe.

« -Celui là alors soupira Lowane un foi qu'il fut parti.

-Moi je le trouve marrant ^^ héhé en plus il est mignon ce qui ne gâche rien s'exclama Misao.

-Mouais fit Lowane sceptique.

-Ouais toi tu préfère les ténébreux comme mon frère ajouta la japonaise un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Pas du tout….c'est même pas vrai d'abord tenta de se défendre la jeune fille. En fait peut être un peu quand même ^^.

-Je l'savais ! clama la nattée. Si c'a t'intéresse il a pas de copine et t'est tout à fait son goût ajouta t'elle toujours souriante. 

-Mouais par contre Duo…

-Me dis pas qu'il a une copine s'affola Misao.

-Nan je plaisantait ^^ il est célibataire la rassura Lowane moqueuse.

-Cool bon maintenant faut trouver le moyen de les faire craquer^^ Suis moi s'écria la nattée en entraînant son amie dans la salle d'eau. Bon d'abord des fringues^^ attends moi la je reviens^^ »

Misao partit de la salle de bain vitesse grand V et revint aussi vite après avoir fouiner et ramener quelques unes de ses fringues.

« -Tiens met ca^^ ca plaira surment à Heero lança la jeune fille à Lowane en lui faisant un sourire plein de dents lui tendant une jupe rouge sang et un corset en cuir noir.

-T'es sûre lui demanda son amie perplexe.

-Si je te le dis lui assura la nattée. »

Lowane enfila donc les fringues de Misao qui lui allait à la perfection.

« -Waw j'adore s'exclama t'elle en plus elles me vont^^

-héhé^^ Tu vois que j'avais raison^^

-viiiiiiiii répondit Lowane souriante. Et toi tu te changes pas ?

-Si mais je sais pas trop quoi mettre avoua la japonaise. A si ca y est j'ai trouver s'écria t'elle en partant de nouveau fouiller dans ses affaires pendant que Lowane entreprenait de se coiffer. »

Elle venait juste de terminer sa coiffure : un chignon avec quelques mèches qui s'échappent, quand Misao fit enfin son retour dans la salle de bain vêtue d'une jupe noire et d'un haut cobalt avec une manche unique évasée vers le bas recouvrant le dessus de la main.

« -Alors comment je suis ?demanda t'elle en paradant devant son amie

-Ouais c'est sur Duo va craquer mais ya encore un tit truc qui me gène répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant de la Japonaise.

-Ah…et c'est quoi s'inquiéta la nattée.

-Voilà maintenant c'est parfait lança son amie après lui avoir ôter les chouchou qui retenaient ses nattes.

-Argh nan tout mais pas ça je vais avoir pleins de nœuds maintenant ! grogna l'ex-nattée. Rends moi ça traîtresse.

-Nan ! répondit catégoriquement la dite « traîtresse » Je te les redonnerais après la soirée ^^ maintenant enfile des chaussures on passe chercher les autres et on y va.

-Hmpf Hai ! répondit la jeune fille en enfilant une paire de sandales noires tandis que Lowane enfilait des bottes en cuir de la même couleur. »

Elles sortirent ensuite de la chambre et se séparèrent pour se retrouver à l'accueil en compagnie de Duo, Quatre, Trowa et Heero. 

« -C'est vraiment dommage que votre ami n'ai pas voulu revenir dit quatre alors qu'ils marchaient le long de la plage en quête d'un glacier ambulant.

-Wuffinounet est un grand solitaire^^ et pis on s'amuseras mieux sans lui sauf que j'ai personne à embêter maintenant lui répondit Misao.

-Si il t'entendait l'appeler ainsi il te tuerai constata Trowa.

-Dommage qu'il soit pas là alors lança Heero un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-T'es méchant nii-san avec ta jumelle qui t'aime tant s'indigna la jeune fille en affichant un sourire plein de dents.

-Baka ! soupira le japonais.

-Glacier droit devant ! s'exclama Lowane en pointant du doigt un petit glacier ambulant.

-Yataaaaaaaaaaa ! trois boules choco pour moi s'écria la japonaise en se précipitant vers le marchand de glace.

-Pour moi aussi s'exclamèrent Duo et Lowane en cœur.

-Ok alors il nous faudra trois glace trois boules chocolats une glace une boule vannille pour Heero , une boule pistache pour Trowa et toi quat Chan tu prends quoi ?demanda Misao tout en passant commande auprès du glacier.

-deux boules chocolats. Répondit l'arabe.

-Ca vous fera 12,50 euros s'il vous plait annonça le glacier en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

-Dites les gars vous allez pas laisser une fille aussi mignonne que moi payer quand même s'indigna t-elle.

-La galanterie je vous jure soupira Lowane.

-C'est bon je payes ! s'exclamèrent Heero et Duo en cœur.

-Z'avez qu'a couper la poire en deux comme ça tout le monde sera content proposa Lowane tout sourire. »

Une foi tout ça réglé, ils partirent déguster leur glaces sur des bancs face à la mer.

« -Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?demanda la japonaise après avoir fini sa glace.

- ?! s'étonna son frère.

-Bah vi on va tout de même pas se rentrer maintenant ça serait pas drôle !^^

-Moi je propose d'aller se manger un pizza et d'aller en boîte lança Lowane.

-Moi ça me va ! s'enjoua Duo.

-Vi super idée^^ alors t'es d'accord nii-san ? demanda Misao à son frère en faisant une moue adorable.

-Bon d'accord si tu me fait le plaisir d'enlever le chocolat que t'as partout^^

-héhé…Hai ! fit la jeune fille en s'executant.

-Et pour votre ami ca va aller ? s'inquiéta Quatre.

-Wufei est un grand garçon répondit simplement Trowa.

-Vii et pi si il est pas content il avait qu'a venir ajouta la japonaise. Bon bah alors qu'es ce que vous attendez on va la manger c'te pizza oui ou non ? »

 Après avoir dîner à la pizzeria la plus proches ils se dirigèrent vers une boîte de nuit les deux filles menant la marche parlant et riant tout le long du chemin. Une foi arrivée a destination elles s'élancèrent sur la piste de danse pendant que les garçons se chargeaient de trouver une table. Pendant qu'elles se déhanchait sur les rythmes endiablés de la musiques Quatre et Trowa faisait connaissance alors que Heero et Duo ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux des deux jeunes filles comme hypnotisés par les courbes de leurs corps.(Duo en ayant après une certaine japonaise quand à Heero il ne quittait l'autre brunette des yeux). Au bout d'un moment elles revinrent vers la table un peu essoufflées et toutes souriantes.

« -Ah je me suis bien amusée soupira Misao en se laissant tombé à côté de l'américain.

-Moi aussi fit Lowane en se laissant tombée en face de son amie à côté du japonais. J'ai une de des soifs je te pique un peu de coca Heero^^ s'exclama t'elle en s'executant.

-Vi moi aussi j'ai soif marmonna la japonaise.

-Tien t'as qu'a finir mon verre proposa Duo.

-C'est quoi demanda Misao en désignant l'étrange substance orangée.

-Du jus de fruits à la passion répondit le natté.

-Cool jamais goûté^^ merchi Duo lui lança la jeune fille en la gratifiant d'un magnifique sourire avant de vider le contenu du verre.

-Bon on y retourne ? demanda Lowane a son amie.

-Viiiiiiii et c'est reparti. S'exclama la japonaise en se relevant s'apprêtant à retourner sur la piste imitée sur son amie. »

Au moment où elles allaient laisser leurs amis pour retourner danser, elles furent aborder par deux garçons.

« -Ca vous dirait pas une tite danse demanda l'un des deux.

-Pourquoi pas de toute façon on y retournait répondit Misao en s'agrippant au bras  d'un des garçons avant de se diriger vers la piste imitée par Lowane.

-J'y crois pas ils viennent carrément les chercher à notre table faut pas se gêner non plus râla Duo

-Grumpf grogna Heero approuvant.

-Vous aviez qu'a être plus rapides leur fit remarquer le blond.

-C'est vrai que toi t'es plutôt rapide constata Duo en voyant les doigts de son ami et ceux du grand brun entremêlés et le jeune arabe complètement appuyer contre le torse du français ».

Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire rougir le blondinet et sourire le brun. Bien qu'il soit heureux pour son ami Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux surtout que celui qui dansait avec la japonaise avait les mains un peu trop baladeuses à son goût. Heero était du même avis que Duo pour sa sœur au sujet des mains baladeuses de son cavalier mais il était bien plus furax après celui qui avait oser inviter Lowane à danser sous son nez. Ils partirent assez tôt vers les unes heures, Duo et Heero en ayant marre de tous ces cavaliers qui ne cessaient de se disputer pour danser avec les filles.

« -On part déj ? dommage je m'amusais bien moi fit Lowane.

-Ouais c'est vrai c'est vraiment bête ! enfin bon on fait quoi maintenant demanda la japonaise

-Tu te fatigues jamais lui demanda son frère plus pour l'embêter que pour avoir une réponse.

-héhé tu devrais le savoir pourtant ça fait 18 ans qu'on est frère et sœur ^^ ! Ca vous dit une partie de carte de retour à l'hôtel ?

-Moi ça me va s'exclama Lowane.

-Moi aussi ajouta le natté.

-Génial s'exclama la japonaise. On se met dans notre chambre c'est la plus mieux^^.

-Ok firent les autres en cœur ».

De retour à l'hôtel les six amis s'installèrent donc dans la chambre des filles sur l'un des lits. 

« -Bon on joue à quoi demanda Misao un jeu de carte à la main.

-Pocker déshabilleur s'exclama Lowane…Bah quoi ajouta t'elle devant les yeux ronds des garçons.

-qu'es-ce que vous pensez d'un huit américain proposa Heero.

-Koi ça ? demanda Lowane.

-Bon Hee-chan tu leur explique pendant que je vais prendre une douche et me laver les cheveux avant qu'il y ait pleins de nœuds s'exclama Misao en partant dans la salle de bain.

-Bon alors les règles…… commença à expliquer Heero. »

quinze minutes plus tard, la japonaise sorti de la salle de bain vêtue d'un pyjama de soie cobalt style chinois un serviette nouée sur les cheveux.

« -Alors z'avez compris les règles demanda t'elle en s'asseyant sur l'autre lit commençant à démêler ses cheveux.

-Ouais ça peut aller répondirent Duo et Lowane.

-Bon tu viens jouer demanda Heero.

-Faite la première partie sans moi le temps que je démêle ces foutus cheveux répondit-elle. Au fait tu peux me repasser mes chouchous Lowane ?

-Tiens ! fit la jeune fille en lui lançant.

-m'ci !^^

-T'as besoin d'aide demanda Duo j'ai l'habitude tu sais^^

-Vi je veux bien ca serait gentil répondit la japonaise en lui faisant un grand sourire ».

L'américain alla donc s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune fille et commença à lui brosser les cheveux en prenant soin de ne pas trop tirer afin de ne pas lui faire mal.

« -Bon bah tant pis on va jouer à quatre constata Heero.

-Dis Heero vu qu'on est quatre on pourrais pas plutôt jouer à la belote ça le paraît plus simple proposa le jeune arabe.

-bonne idée Quat-chan^^ lança Lowane.

-D'accord on fait quoi comme équipe ? demanda le japonais.

-Moi et Quat-chan contre vous deux annonça la jeune fille en se plaçant face à Heero.

-Ok bon c'est parti. »

Le début de la partie fut assez serrée. Puis, Lowane, fatiguée de devoir rester assise se reposa sur ses avant bras offrant grâce au corset qu'elle portait, une vue imprenable à Heero qui en fut quelque peu déstabilisé.

« -Heero c'est à toi de jouer lui lança la jeune fille.

-Hai répondit le japonais en posant une carte sans trop réfléchir à laquelle poser.

-_Mais qu'es-ce qu'il lui prend_ se demanda Trowa _d'habitude il joue bien mieux que ça._

-Trowa c'est à toi l'informa Quatre en lui faisant un sourire angélique.

-Euh…oui balbutia le français en posant une carte au hasard comme son ami avant lui. »

Misao observait la scène de son lit. C'était assez drôle de voir comment la canote glacière qui entourait son frère et son amie avait subitement fondue au contact des deux autres. Face à eux ils perdaient tous leurs moyens. Elle en aurait bien rit si le massage que l'américain infligeait à ses cheveux n'était pas si envoûtant.  Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir mais voulant apprécié le soins du jeune homme à fond elle se contenta de ronronner. 

« -Yataaaaaaaa on a gagné s'exclama Lowane à la fin de la partie

-Cool bravo vous deux les félicita la japonaise somnolant à moitié. On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Maintenant tu vas te coucher parce que tu dors déjà à moitié répliqua son frère.

-Même pas vrai d'abord !

-Regarde t'es complètement avachie sur ce pauvre Duo et en plus t'as les yeux à moitié fermé continua Heero en soupirant.

-Maiseuh je suis pas fatiguée moi grogna la jeune fille.

-Aller Mi-chan écoute ton frère et puis si tu te repose pas tu pourras rien faire cet après midi lui expliqua Duo tout sourire. Aller bonne nuit lança t'il en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille avant de sortir de la chambre imité par les trois autres garçons.

« -Et Hee-chan te sent pas obligé de dire bonne nuit surtout grogna la japonaise.

-Bonne nuit lança t'il vaguement avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

-Bon bah dodo alors soupira t'elle en se mettant sous les draps. Bonne nuit Lowane^^.

-Bonne nuit Misao ! lui répondit la jeune fille en éteignant la lumière après avoir enfilé son pyjama. »

A suivre…

Notes de Misao :

Ayé deuxième chapitre fini ^^ j'espère que sa vous à plu surtout à toi mime ^^ sinon z'avez vu il est super long mais n'y prenez pas trop goût ca m'étonnerait que sa se reproduise de si tôt lol et surtout oubliez pas Review !^^


End file.
